Fuego y Sangre
by Annirve
Summary: Fueron salvados de la hoguera, y ahora tienen toda la eternidad por delante. Jane y Alec no son sólo hermanos. Incesto. Regalo de Navidad para Daffne.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Meyer.

Esta historia es mi regalo de Navidad para Daffne. Espero que le guste.

A mí me ha gustado escribirlo más de lo que pensaba. Gracias a Neissa por beteármelo.

Que lo disfrutéis, Feliz año nuevo.

* * *

**Fuego y sangre**

Alec observa con poco interés la masacre que se extiende a sus pies. Ya ha saciado su sed esa noche, y no queda ningún humano que lo atraiga especialmente.

Esa vez Heidi los había sorprendido con una copiosa caza, por lo que después de que todos saciaran su sed aún quedaban unos pocos humanos vivos. Podía oír su respiración irregular, y oler su miedo.

En el suelo, decenas de cadáveres se repartían por la gran sala.

Las puertas dobles se abren a su espalda, y Alec se vuelve automáticamente hacia ellas. Lleva tiempo esperando la llegada de Jane. _Su hermana_.

Esa palabra maldita que les impedía estar juntos como querían cuando eran humanos.

Tantas reglas, costumbres, supersticiones que respetar.

Pero ahora no.

Eternos, libres, podían ser lo que quisieran.

Jane aparece tras las puertas, encabezando a un grupo de la guardia que regresa de una misión.

Lo mira y sonríe, provocativa. Sus ojos escarlata relucen.

Alec no hace ningún movimiento hacia ella ni Jane se acerca a él, sino que se aleja, caminando lentamente hacia uno de los laterales de la sala.

Allí, acurrucado sollozando silenciosamente, está uno de los pocos humanos que quedan vivos.

Es un chico, de unos quince años, con el cabello castaño claro y un olor mediocremente apetecible.

Jane se inclina hacia él graciosamente, y toma su barbilla con una mano, casi con dulzura, mientras le susurra:

_-Bonito, bonito, ¿por qué lloras?_

Alec se tensa al otro lado de la sala, aún sabiendo que Jane lo hace para ponerle celoso. A veces va demasiado lejos, como ahora, repitiéndole a ese humano lo que le decía e él cuando era pequeño.

Los recuerdos humanos que Alec conserva son pocos y muy borrosos. Pero si hay una imagen clara en medio de todos ellos es el rostro de Jane, iluminado por el fuego de una hoguera, la hoguera en la que iban a ser quemados vivos.

Y su voz.

_-Bonito, bonito, ¿por qué lloras?_

_Alec alza el rostro hacia su hermana, avergonzado por las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas. El joven semblante de Jane brilla con los reflejos del fuego, y sus ojos azules relucen misteriosamente. _

_-Jane…-susurra roncamente intentado alzar una mano hacia su mejilla, sin recordar que está maniatado._

_-Alec, no podrán, somos especiales._

_Él no dice nada, sólo la mira intensamente._

_Su intento de huir la noche anterior había fracasado por muy poco. Los guardias no habían sido un problema con su poder. Y Jane se deshizo del único que se interponían entre ellos y la libertad. _

_Pero entonces apareció ese destacamento, esos soldados con el Padre Mario al frente. Alec supo que no podían con tantos, y que el Padre no los dejaría ir ni aunque le abrieran la puerta del cielo._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que quería verlos quemarse en la hoguera._

_-Alec, ¿por qué no me crees? Yo jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño, y tú no permitirías que me lo hicieran a mí. El fuego no p…_

_Jane calló y abrió mucho los ojos. Alec la miró confuso, sin comprender, intentó girarse un poco para observar eso que tanto había asombrado a su hermana._

_Y los vio._

_En medio de su sorpresa no se giró de nuevo, por lo que se perdió la sonrisa confiada de Jane. _

El muchacho la mira aterrado, conteniendo la respiración y con una mueca de horror en sus labios, al contemplar los bellos ojos carmesí de Jane, y sus colmillos.

Ella lo mira un momento antes de volver la vista hacia Alec. Se inclina hacia el humano mirándolo. No le hace falta ver para saber dónde tiene el cuello, dónde tiene que morder.

El chico está paralizado de terror, por lo que ni siquiera se mueve cuando los dientes de Jane perforan su piel y la sangre comienza a fluir.

Ella está colocada de tal manera que mira a Alec en todo momento, y él tampoco aparta sus ojos. Ni siquiera cuando la joven víctima cae al suelo, sin sangre en sus venas, y Jane se relame los labios manchados de sangre, aparta la vista.

Los graciosos pasos de Jane no hacen ruido cuando avanza por la sala hasta Alec.

Sus manos se unen, sus labios también.

_Piel fría, labios rojos, sabor a sangre._

* * *

Lo poco que se sabe de Alec y Jane es que los transformaron tan jóvenes para salvarlos de la hoguera. Y en ello me he basado para ese Flash Back.

Sorprendentemente la pareja me ha gustado, así que no descarto escribir el cómo llegaron a la hoguera más detenidamente. Aunque teniendo en cuenta mi constancia…

Espero que a Daff le gustara, que es lo importante.

Comentarios, críticas, consejos y demás, son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.

_Ann._


End file.
